


Welcome to Lewisville

by sara47q



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home and discovers that Darcy and Clint probably shouldn't be unsupervised for long periods of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Lewisville

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts over on tumblr and nightshine629 gave me: Shakespeare, ipod, and blanket forts. And this happened.

Phil Coulson had seen a lot of things in his life thanks to the military and SHIELD. However, nothing had prepared him for what he saw when he came home, not even spending time as Tony Stark’s babysitter. After having to organize the cleanup when Stark and Banner had decided to create a better marshmallow, nothing else should have surprised him today.

He set his briefcase down on the kitchen table since nothing in the living room was accessible. “Do I even want to know what’s going on in here?”

The head of one of his lovers appeared in the middle of the room. “Blanket fort! Take off your shoes and join us!” she exclaimed before disappearing again.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a minute. He must have taken too long, because his other lover popped up and asked, “Aren’t you coming in?”

He sighed and started toeing off his shoes and socks. He shed his suit jacket and tie as Clint winked before his head also disappeared back into the depths of the blanket fort. Phil hadn’t even known they’d owned that many sheets and blankets. One appeared to be covered in Shakespearean quotes and had probably belonged to Darcy in her college years. And were those…Ewoks? He shook his head and got down to crawl in.

The two had made a nest in the middle of their blanket fort and were sharing Darcy’s iPod earbuds and watching something on the tiny screen.

Darcy popped hers out and handed it all to Clint before crawling over to him. “Hey, handsome. Glad you could join us in Lewisville.”  
“Lewisville?”

She knelt in front of him in her Hello Kitty pajamas and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Clint wanted to name it the Hawk’s Nest, but he lost the coin toss.”

“I still think she cheated,” Clint grumbled, crawling over to help with his pants, until he was down to his undershirt and boxers. Clint was also in boxers, but hadn’t bothered with a shirt.

He glanced over at Darcy and saw her shake her head but mouth “yeah.” He smiled.

“Why a blanket fort?” he asked as they led him back to their nest of pillows and improbably even more blankets.

“I think the important question here is why haven’t we built a blanket fort before?” Darcy asked, settling her head on his shoulder.

Clint settled in on his other side. “Seemed like a good idea.”

Phil lay, safe and secure, surrounded by blankets and lovers and couldn’t disagree with that assessment. With Darcy kissing his neck and Clint playing with the waistband on his boxers, idly suggesting that they would make a good flag, he decided he'd worry later about where their living room furniture had gone.


End file.
